


Pepper Spray

by PrinceDarcy



Series: Hannibal Season 2 (alt) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Fake Episode, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDarcy/pseuds/PrinceDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The effects of pepper spray include temporary blindness which lasts from 15–30 minutes, a burning sensation of the skin which lasts from 45 to 60 minutes, upper body spasms which force a person to bend forward and uncontrollable coughing making it difficult to breathe or speak for between 3 to 15 minutes."</p><p>This story is based on one concept:<br/>In Naka-Choko, when Freddie pepper sprays Will from close range, he’s barely affected by it beyond a moment of shock. What if it had worked the way it should have?</p><p>It picks up from that moment in his shed and carries through to the end of the episode in this alternate reality, presented in the form of part of the episode’s script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Spray

Readable from the link found [here.](http://eidetective.tumblr.com/post/142149296842/venndigo-the-effects-of-pepper-spray-are-far-more)


End file.
